Of Cats, Brothers and Boyfriends
by Aluin.Elf.Friend
Summary: Katarina Wagner is starting at Prof. Xavier's school, and she's already caught the eye of one of the new students. Will her suitor prove more persistant than her stubborn brother and over protective cats?


Title: Of Cats, Brothers and Boyfriends

Author: .Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books, shows, or manga/animes that may be used in this twisted production forcibly yanked out of the darkest recesses of my mind.

Chapter 01: Cats

"Naruto, no!" I yelled

I ran forward and pulled my Bengal cat off of the cat carrier that currently held his mate, Sasuke. Sasuke was due for his shots in 20 minutes and I was still trying to wake up my brother so that he could watch Naruto.

Said kitten looked at me with his soulful baby blue eyes in a hurt manner. I frowned at him, trying not to give in and said firmly,

"Sasuke needs to get his shots, Naru. I can't take you with me today, but when I start at this new school, I'll bring you both with me."

He looked disbelieving so I put a hand over my heart and said,

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

When he still looked like he didn't believe me, I resorted to my most desperate measure.

"I promise that when I'm done, I'll go to the store and get you some ramen... miso flavored, just like you like it," I said.

His eyes lit up and he licked my chin, hopping down onto the floor and nosing one of the holes in the side of the carrier, causing Sasuke to growl and grumble. I knelt down and said to the distraught cat,

"If you behave then I'll get you some tomato soup…okay, Sasu?"

My silver Bengal cat glared at me with his dark golden eyes then curled up and lay with his back to the bars. Naruto went around to the back and meowed, catching Sasuke's attention and causing him to sit up abruptly and nose the hole that Naruto had just vacated.

Like a flash, Naruto hurried around to the hole and sniffed at Sasuke before licking his nose and purring in a reassuring sort of manner. I stayed to watch long enough for Sasuke to purr too before going into my brother's room to shake him awake again.

"Come on, Kurt! I need to get going!"

My blue haired brother swatted me away and sat up. He scratched his head, stretched his arms and looked around at me in a mock glare.

"Ya don't need to watch that freakin' cat, all right! Just let him be!" he said through his thick German accent.

"He gets into things in case you haven't noticed! Now get your arse up and watch him! If the house is a mess when I get back then there'll be Hell to pay!" I said.

He grumbled and stuck out his lower lip, pouting like a child.

"All right, all right…I'll watch the stupid cat…but ya owe me, sis…I'm talking major pay day, ya!" he said, flinging the blanket off of him and going down the stairs to sit in the living room.

Fortunately, I knew how to barter with him and keep him happy, plus keep the house clean and Naruto unhurt. I followed him downstairs and said,

"If you make sure that everything is in order and Naruto stays out of trouble, I'll buy you two bacon double cheeseburgers from McDonald's."

His ears seemed to twitch as he heard this and he turned to face me with his dark blue eyes.

"Add a large fry and chocolate milkshake and ya got a deal, sis," he said.

I nodded and shook his hand to seal the deal.

"_Danke schon, kleine bruder(1). Sie werden es nicht bereuen(2),"_ I said in our native tongue.

"_Halte nichts davon(3)," _he replied.

I hurried over to the pet carrier where Naruto and Sasuke were mewing to each other.

"Naru, I've gotta leave now, but Kurt's gonna watch you, 'k?"

Naruto's eyes flickered over to Kurt and he mewed again. I watched as Sasuke whined, drawing Naruto's attention and causing the golden Bengal to lick his nose again. The silver Bengal licked Naruto's nose back and I picked up the carrier.

"Be good, okay, Naru?" I asked, opening the door.

Naruto rubbed against my legs and purred. He ran toward Kurt when the latter made kissing noises and I managed to close the door behind me.

It was always a hassle when I had to bring Naruto or Sasuke to the vet… they would both yowl and whine, scratching at the door to the vet's office and whenever they got home, Naruto would rut Sasuke into the ground…sometimes right in the middle of the living room floor.

I shook the images out of my head and started up my car after setting Sasuke in the passenger seat.

A/N: Listed below are the translations for the three things said in German.

1) Thank you, little brother.

2) You won't regret it.

3) Think nothing of it.

Bonus kudos to the person who can guess what school they're going to and what Kurt's 'real' name is!


End file.
